Fully autonomous vehicles are clearly on the horizon. Major companies are rushing forward with self-driving cars. The CEO of Uber has made it clear that they eventually intend to have fully automatic vehicles that deliver packages and humans. Is a vehicle that delivers a human a “car” or a robot? Still others consider using robotic contrivances to deliver packages. Notably, Amazon and others propose using robotic drones for delivery. Others are demonstrating small robots for to-the-door delivery.